


Keep calm and have some anxietea

by Ao_no_ookami



Series: The stories of my life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Getting Together, Harassment, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao_no_ookami/pseuds/Ao_no_ookami
Summary: Akaashi has an panic attack and Bokuto comes over to help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The stories of my life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Keep calm and have some anxietea

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> -anxiety/panic attack: The descriptions of the attack start with “Even though Akaashi liked the quiet...” and end with “Kuroo emerged from the kitchen...”
> 
> -harassment: The harassment starts with "Before he started high-school..." and ends with "Akaashi shuddered just from..."

Sometimes Akaashi just got overwhelmed by his own emotions for no reason in particular. The tiniest thing could make him extremely happy, he could cry for hours at a minor inconvenience and sometimes he would randomly get scared.

This story centres on the last one.

It was late summer and Akaashi's parents had left for a week-long trip. It wasn’t uncommon for them and Akaashi enjoyed time alone every once in a while. Being home alone meant getting to hang out in the living room instead of his bedroom, not having to clean up after himself right away and wearing his pyjama all day long if he so pleased because no one would be there to stop him.

The day had started of good. Akaashi had spent the day reading, watching TV and scrolling through social media for a couple of hours. He’d gone grocery shopping and when he got back home, the sun was already starting to set. It was weird to get home when no one was there. Suddenly it felt uncomfortable to have this much space to himself. But he just shook off the bad feeling and headed for the kitchen to put the groceries away. Akaashi was lost in thought when he felt something brush his leg. He momentarily startled but calmed down when he gazed into the shimmering green eyes of one of his cats.

When Akaashi was 15 he had convinced his family to adopt two cats. They weren’t kittens anymore, but that didn’t make them any less adorable. One of them was big with green eyes and a floofy brown fur with a white belly. The other one was smaller with light green eyes and floofy white fur with faded black and orange spots.

The big cat looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah, you’re not getting any more treats today” Akaashi told her as if she would understand. When he turned to walk upstairs to his room, the cat just flopped down onto the kitchen tiles, licking and chewing on her paw.

-

Akaashi spend some time reading with the smaller of the two cats curled up into a ball right next to him. She spent most of the day sleeping with a few hours in between where she would frantically run around the house. Mostly during the early hours of the morning.

Even though Akaashi liked the quiet, it was odd when absolutely no one was around. It was an eery kind of silence and he didn’t like it. He looked outside his bedroom window and suddenly it felt menacing to watch how the sun was gradually disappearing. His heartbeat quickened and the thought of it soon being dark frightened him. Heavy silence hung in the air and he started picking at his fingertips. The silence got louder, a sort of low buzzing filled the room and it made Akaashi feel restless. He got up and started pacing back and forth in his room. He reasoned that occupying himself with something could potentially calm him. Well, it didn’t really work.

However, something that always helped him quench this loud buzzing silence was listening to music, so he turned on the radio. He didn’t recognise the song that was playing but it sounded a bit off to him. It seemed to be playing too fast. Standing in the middle of the room, trying to concentrate only on listening to the song's lyrics, the music seemed to slow down again to what he presumed was a normal tempo. Hand on his chest and taking deep breaths, he calmed down again.

Akaashi tried in vain to figure out why he was feeling so on edge. It was not like this was the first time his parents had left him alone for a week. Was he frightened because he had watched a lot of crime series? Those were just stories. Although, things akin to what’s portrayed in shows like these do happen in real life. Then again, nothing had ever happened to him personally.

Oh, wait. Maybe…

-

Before he started high-school, Akaashi’s family lived in a different town. It was a more rural place where he could only get home via bus. There were two buses Akaashi could take to get home. One of them had a stop that was about five minutes from where he lived. The other one stopped on the foot of a hill and included a 15-minute uphill walk. Both buses departed from the same train station and only parted ways when one of them went up the hill and the other one continued on straight ahead.

One day, when Akaashi was in his last year of middle school, he got home from a meet-up with some friends. He had just missed the bus that would bring him closer to his home and waited on the other one. After boarding the bus and sitting down somewhere – not many people took either of those buses, there were a lot of free seats – and listening to some music, a stranger approached him. Not wanting to be rude, Akaashi took out his headphones and looked at this man trying to initiate a conversation.

Akaashi couldn’t remember exactly how their conversation had begun, but it ended with the stranger asking him if he wanted to come home with him. Akaashi politely declined and after being asked a couple more times and the stranger explaining that he lived only a couple of stops away, Akaashi got off the bus, a stop earlier than usual and began his walk up-hill.

The second time Akaashi saw the man was after a school-day. It was already getting colder outside and the man approached him again. This time there were a few more people present, even though the sun was already setting. It was the same bus as before. But this time there was a middle-aged woman in the bus who Akaashi recognised and sometimes talked to, since she only lived a couple of houses down the street. So when the stranger tried to talk to him again, he went to sit next to the lady, told her about his concerns and they chatted for a bit about nothing in particular. The strange man got off at the same stop they did (even though he had at least a few more stops to go) and asked again if Akaashi wanted to go home with him. Akaashi declined again and the guy left.

The third and last time Akaashi saw him, it was late in the evening. When he got on the bus, there weren’t many people on it. When Akaashi got off to start his up-hill walk, the stranger stepped off the bus as well. It was already pretty dark outside, so Akaashi decided it would be best to instead wait for the other bus that would bring him closer to his house than to potentially walk a poorly lit path followed by a stranger. The stranger talked to him about his country of origin (he was a foreigner) and about his job as a doctor. Akaashi wasn’t sure if the guy was lying or not, but it’s not like the information mattered to him. He didn’t want to see that person ever again.

It was creeping him out a little that the strange man waited with him. However, what really made his blood run cold was when the stranger was getting on the same bus as him, the bus that went up-hill. According to what the stranger had told him, his house was nowhere on that bus's route. There was no one on that bus besides Akaashi, the stranger and the bus driver. Akaashi decided to just stand next to the bus driver. When it was time for him to leave the bus, Akaashi felt the stranger’s eyes on him. He quickly got off and ran home. He prayed that the stranger wouldn’t follow him. When Akaashi got home, he finally told his mum about the stranger. She wasn’t that worried but told him to keep her informed if something happens again. However she pointed something out that Akaashi had previously not payed any mind too. Although the stranger didn’t follow him further that day, he now knew in which neighbourhood Akaashi lived. That thought had terrified him, but thankfully Akaashi never had to see that man ever again. Nevertheless, this had been a truly frightful experience.

-

Akaashi shuddered just from remembering those encounters.

Was his unconscious letting him know that strangers are fearsome? Was he scared of getting abducted or killed?

Well, whatever it was, he was shaking all over.

Maybe it would help him to think up scenarios of what to do in case someone would break in? How would someone even break in? Either by picking the lock of the front door or by breaking the glass window of the balcony door.

Then, if someone really does break in, should he hide or confront the person? If he confronts the person, there’s probably only a slim chance that he could convince the person not to rob or kill him. Akaashi could maybe talk to a robber, but if it’s a killer then the chances of survival are slim to none. Furthermore, there could also be a language barrier. So talking to the intruder would most likely end up in him getting killed.

Hiding it is. But where to hide? Behind the coat hangers in his closet? No, too instable and very uncomfortable. Under his bed? Probably very dusty and no means of escape if he were to be caught. Well, the only other place he could think of was to lock himself in the bathroom – the only room that has a lock. But it’s downstairs and only has a tiny window. He couldn’t escape through it. Plus, the door could very likely be opened from the outside by using a coin to turn the lock.

In short, he was fucked. If someone were to enter his house illegally, he was most likely going to die. Death wasn’t even the worst part. But getting killed was. Getting stabbed, getting shot, getting choked, that had to hurt.

Wow, that got depressing really quickly.

Akaashi’s breathing was getting quicker, his hands were shaking and he felt restless. He started walking around his room again and ran his fingers though his hair. The sun was still setting. It felt like time was on a stand-still but moving far too quickly at the same time. He thought that most crimes probably happened between midnight and 4 a.m. Akaashi didn’t have any statistical evidence to think that, it just made sense to him.

He was picking at his fingers until they hurt when his gaze swept over his cat. The smaller one of the two stretched herself contently on his bed. She had just woken up and yawned. She was blissfully unaware of his inner turmoil, spun around twice and flopped back down on the bed to continue her nap.

That eased his thoughts a little. Akaashi believed cats to have some sort of sixth sense, detecting danger. It made sense to him, since cats would often detect storms prematurely and hide under furniture. It would also explain why they would sometimes just stare into the void or zoom across the room for no reason – they’re probably just warding off evil.

He sat down on his bedroom floor, head in his hands, when he heard an all too familiar crash from downstairs. The cat in his room didn’t even acknowledge it. The other one had definitely pushed the cat food container off the kitchen counter again. Akaashi heard faint meows from downstairs and just thought about how his cats could be so stupid sometimes.

Just when he wanted to get up and check the damage, a thought occurred to him. If someone were to break in, what would happen to his cats. He loved them to death and would give everything to protect them. They would probably run off and hide somewhere, but not knowing where they were and if they were okay would make him restless and worried. The thought of them possibly getting hurt made him cry.

Great, now he was panicking over an event that would most likely not even occur. He was 98% sure that he would be fine and that nothing would happen. But it did happen to some people. What if he was one of those 2%?

The room was cast in orange hues. It would’ve been beautiful if he wasn’t sobbing uncontrollably. He felt so stressed out by not feeling completely safe, it was unbearable. He just wanted it to stop.

Maybe it would be better if he wasn’t all alone. But he didn’t want to bother anyone. Neither did he want anyone to know he was crying. Oh, why was he being such a baby about this. There was no rational reason to be scared. Nothing was going to happen to him. But he still couldn’t shake this dreadful feeling. Who could he possibly call about something like this? Who would help him and not judge him?

He unexpectedly remembered something Bokuto had told him repeatedly over the past months that they had known each other.

“Kaashi, I really appreciate you helping me all the time. I honestly wouldn’t know what to do without you. But, you know, you can always count on me too if you ever need a pick-me-up, okay?” Bokuto had told him that after practice one day. That day, Akaashi had been able to get the older boy's mood back up after he was gloomy about not being able to play well enough.

Akaashi always helped the older boy when he was feeling down. Even though he himself didn’t want to rely on anyone, wanted to show everyone that he was capable of taking care of himself, he couldn’t argue with the fact that he needed help with this. He couldn’t deal with his feelings on his own.

Akaashi never called anyone, that was also a stressful thing for him. You had to reply right away and couldn’t take your time to carefully figure out what to say. So he usually stuck to texting people. However, he wouldn’t turn down a phone call. Bokuto sometimes called him, but that wasn’t particularity stressful since Akaashi basically just listened to whatever story Bokuto absolutely had to tell him right away.

Akaashi’s finger was hovering over Bokuto’s contact details. He had one hand on his chest, willing his tears to not spill anymore. So, before he could give it a second thought, he dialled Bokuto’s number.

Bokuto picked up after the second ring. Before Akaashi could say anything, the older boy spoke up.

“I’m really sorry ‘Kaashi, I can’t talk right now. I’m helping Kuroo with setting up his new gaming console. Can I call you back later?” While Bokuto was talking, Akaashi had muted himself and started hiccoughing and sobbing once again. He swiftly composed himself as best as possible and unmuted himself.

“Yeah, no problem.” Akaashi replied, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible and hung up quickly. It had felt so reassuring to hear someone else’s voice. But that person wasn’t able to help him either. He felt crushed, weighed down by his fear. He felt as if no one cared. Not even his cat looked up to see if he was okay. Well, he wasn’t. He definitly wasn't.

-

Kuroo emerged from the kitchen with two soda cans in hand.

“Who was that?” he asked curiously.

“Akaashi” Bokuto answered matter-of-factly. Kuroo was about to hand him one of the cans when he quickly retracted his arm. Bokuto stumbled forward a bit. He was about to tell Kuroo off for teasing him but relented when he saw the puzzled look on his friend’s face.

“Akaashi called you”

“Yes”

“He _called_ you” Kuroo dragged out the verb and Bokuto was getting annoyed at his antics.

“Yes! Bro, how many times do I have to tell you”

“Bo, he never _calls_ _anyone_! He rarely even _texts_ ”

Bokuto took a moment to consider this. It must’ve been really important, whatever Akaashi wanted to discuss with him.

“Bo, it must be really important, whatever he wants to talk to you about” Kuroo reassuringly put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Bro, I was thinking the same thing”

“Well, don’t just stand there. Call him back!” Kuroo shoved Bokuto’s phone back into his hand. Bokuto tried to call Akaashi back three times, but he didn’t pick up. He looked at Kuroo with a worried expression.

“You should go. I can take care of the rest here by myself. This is more important right now and besides, we were almost done anyways.”

“Thanks bro. You’re the best” Bokuto quickly grabbed his backpack and left.

-

Akaashi was angry at the world for not helping him. He put his phone on silent, not wanting any social media notifications distracting him. And it wasn’t like Bokuto would call him back, he said it himself that he was too preoccupied right now. Akaashi felt neglected, alone. He just wanted his feelings to leave him alone. Then an idea presented itself to him.

You can’t be scared when you’re asleep. Sounds reasonable.

He wanted to shower off all the negative emotions and picked out a new pyjama to wear, something that wasn’t covered in tears. When he went into the bathroom and accidentally glanced at the mirror he was shocked at how red and puffy his eyes were.

After taking a nice long shower and putting on some fresh clothes, Akaashi did feel a lot better. That was until he heard frantic knocking at the front door. Who would even come over at – he glanced at the clock next to the toothbrushes – 7 p.m. Akaashi was getting worried all over again until he heard Bokuto call out his name. With a towel still draped over his head, he swiftly walked up to the front door and opened it.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi’s voice was still raspy from all the crying.

Bokuto didn’t say a word. He just took in the fact that his kohai had obviously been crying and hugged him. But Akaashi gently pushed him away after a second. He ushered Bokuto inside and picked up the heavy bundle of fur that had darted out the door onto the front porch the moment it had been open longer than 20 seconds. He picked her up and gently put her down on the hallway. He quickly closed the door behind him and went over to Bokuto once again. Without saying another word, Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist once more. Bokuto was momentarily startled by the action but quickly returned the embrace. They stayed like this for some time, just holding on to one another.

-

After a while Akaashi broke the hug and gently smiled up at Bokuto.

“Thank you, I really needed that” he said wiping a stray tear from his eye. Bokuto was taken aback at how exhausted his kohai seemed to be. It worried him. Akaashi was known to always be calm and collected, it was unsettling to see him this shaken up. Bokuto didn’t know how to help Akaashi without comprehending the problem. He couldn’t read people the way Akaashi did and didn’t instinctively know what was wrong.

“What’s got you so upset, ‘Kaashi?” Honestly, he could’ve probably phrased that question more carefully or approached the subject matter more cautiously, but he couldn’t change the fact that he was a candid person who always approached situations head-on. Akaashi wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, although he didn’t have an explicit answer to give him.

“Honestly, I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

“Please try. I’ll be here to listen”

They sat down on the living room couch and Akaashi started explaining about how his parents were gone for the week and how it hadn’t been the first time, but it seemingly affected him more than it should have. He told Bokuto about his fears, all the while picking at his fingers, hoping that the older boy wouldn’t ridicule him for such childish concerns. But Bokuto just sent him an encouraging look. He would never make fun of Akaashi’s worries, wouldn’t call them childish. Once Akaashi was done talking, Bokuto gently took the younger boy’s hands into his own. He gave them a gently squeeze and leaned forwards to boop Akaashi on the nose.

Now that he knew what the problem was, it was easy to figure out a solution. Bokuto was back to his cheerful self and already had the perfect answer to Akaashi’s worries.

“I’ll protect you” he proclaimed.

That statement had Akaashi doubling over with laughter. Bokuto could not deal with scary situations at all. They had tried several times to watch horror movies but had never finished a single one of them. Bokuto was usually hiding behind his hands, screaming or holding onto Akaashi during those movie nights. Sometimes even all three at once. Akaashi definitely had to be the one doing the protecting when face-to-face with a killer.

When Akaashi tried to look up at him and saw the pouty look on Bokuto’s face, he broke out into hysterical giggles. Bokuto soon joined the laughing fit, not remembering what they were even chuckling about. But hearing Akaashi genuinely laugh was contagious and he was absolutely delighted to have been the source of the other boy’s glee.

-

They spent the evening chatting about everything and nothing. At one point the small calico cat jumped on Bokuto’s lap. He was overjoyed to have the fluffy creature settling down and falling asleep on his legs. After some time the small cat suddenly whipped her head up and stared right behind Bokuto, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Bokuto jumped at her sudden action. Had he done something to upset her? He gave Akaashi a confused look.

“Oh, yeah. Cats do that sometimes. I have absolutely no clue as to what she’s seeing, but sometimes I think that maybe I don’t want to know” Akaashi explained. As if that would clarify anything.

“She normally runs off somewhere afterwards” As if on cue, the cat bolted. You could hear her run up the stairs, make a sharp turn and then there was a dull thump. The larger cat was now chasing the smaller one down the stairs and onto the kitchen table. That will definitely leave scratches. Akaashi’s mom will be so pissed. Akaashi slowly got up to intervene. He snatched the smaller of the two up and put her over his shoulder where she hung limply. Then he bent down to the bigger cat and just said “Don’t” in a stern voice. The cat seemed to have lost interest and started cleaning herself. Akaashi sat the calico down on an armchair where she promptly fell asleep again. It was as if nothing even happened.

Akaashi let himself fall down on the couch next to Bokuto again. It was already getting pretty late and Akaashi knew Bokuto would soon leave again. He wanted to just stay in the present and not deal with unavoidable nightmares. He sighed. But maybe Bokuto didn’t have to leave quite yet.

“Say, would you maybe want to stay over tonight?” Akaashi fiddled with his fingers while he asked. Bokuto didn’t reply right away, he didn’t expect the question if he were being honest. When Akaashi looked up at him with pleading eyes and quietly added “please?” Bokuto felt his heart melt. As if he could ever deny Akaashi anything. Instead, he just combed his fingers though the younger boy’s hair, coming to a halt on Akaashi’s cheek. Akaashi leaned into the touch.

“I told you that I’d protect you” Bokuto almost whispered. Akaashi softly smiled at him.

-

While Akaashi was brushing his teeth, Bokuto stood in Akaashi’s bedroom, perplexed. He had told Bokuto that he didn’t have a futon and that they would just be sharing his bed, it would be big enough for the both of them. That was fine by him. They were good friends, of course they could share a bed. So, why was he getting so nervous now all of a sudden.

-

Akaashi was the first to fall asleep. Bokuto was a bit restless, trying to doze off in unfamiliar surroundings. But he felt proud that his presence obviously made Akaashi feel at ease.

Bokuto had known Akaashi for quite some time now. So when the younger boy’s breaths got ragged due to an unsettling dream, Bokuto knew what to do. He gently ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair which slowly made him relax again. Akaashi leaned into the touch and snuggled closer to Bokuto in his sleep. Bokuto had his breath taken away. He looked at Akaashi with a tranquil expression, draping an arm over his sleeping figure. The boy in his arms looked like an angel. His long dark eyelashes, his soft skin, his gorgeous eyes that sometimes seemed green but he knew that they were a dark blue... He was overall just extremely beautiful.

When had Bokuto started to see Akaashi like that? He didn’t know, but he knew that he wanted to continue to be close to him and hold him like this. His heart felt warm and he thought that this was probably what being in love felt like. He was content, rested his head against Akaashi’s and drifted off to sleep.

-

A few hours later he was awoken by a dull thud. At first he was disorganised, trying to remember the unfamiliar surroundings. But when he gazed down at the boy soundly sleeping him his embrace, it all came flooding back to him. Bokuto had a soft smile on his lips when he heard another thud.

He was about to wake Akaashi up, when the calico cat came trotting into the room, hair tie in her mouth and meowing loudly. Bokuto didn’t understand how Akaashi slept through the ruckus. The cat lay the hair tie on the bedroom floor and sat down. She meowed at him. Bokuto had no idea about what she could possibly want. Then she left again. Bokuto came to the conclusion that cats are weird and that he shouldn’t read too much into what just happened. He cuddled up to Akaashi again and quickly fell asleep.

-

Akaashi woke up at a reasonable hour when he felt something pull his hair. He looked up and saw green eyes staring back at him. His cat was licking his hair and when he pulled back, she booped his head with her paw. She was clearly hungry. Akaashi was about to get up when he realised how close he and Bokuto had apparently gotten during the night. He smiled tenderly to himself and quietly chuckled at Bokuto who was peacefully sleeping and drooling on his pillow. Tentatively he slid out from the embrace and carefully got off the bed. The big cat jumped off with a loud thump. So much for being quiet. The smaller cat was curled up by Bokuto’s feet. She looked up, yawned, decided whatever was happening was not worth her while and fell back asleep.

Akaashi fed his cat and cooked breakfast for Bokuto and himself before going back to his bedroom to wake up the still dreaming boy. Bokuto mumbled something about five more minutes, but when Akaashi threatened to eat all the food he had made by himself, the older boy shot up.

“I’m awake” he declared, groggily getting up and following Akaashi into the kitchen. Bokuto was trying his best to stay awake. At one point he almost fell asleep again with a piece of toast in his mouth, but Akaashi lightly smacked him on the forearm to wake him up. It worked. Bokuto gradually woke up. Throughout the morning, Bokuto would steal glances at Akaashi, letting his mind drift back to last night. If Akaashi felt the lingering looks, he didn’t let it bother him. In fact, he quite welcomed them.

-

Then it was time for Bokuto to leave. They stood on the front porch, so the cats wouldn’t get out, and said their goodbyes.

“And you’re sure that you’re feeling better”

“Yes”

“And you’ll let me know if something comes up okay”

“I will”

“And you’ll promise to call back and text back right away” Bokuto was being very insistent.

“I … I’ll do my best”

“Kaaaashi…”

“Well, I can promise to look at my phone every once in a while and to not put it on silent” Akaashi thought that was reasonable.

“Okay, okay”

“And you’re sure you’ll be alright” Bokuto inquired again. Akaashi rolled his eyes. He took Bokuto’s hands in his and looked at him sincerely.

“Yes, but if I’m not, I won’t hesitate to tell you.”

“No matter how small the issue is”

“Yes”

Bokuto smiled at him. He hugged Akaashi goodbye and bent down to kiss his cheek. Bokuto’s sleep-deprived brain didn’t even comprehend his actions until later. Akaashi just stood there, surprised. But Bokuto had already left. Akaashi just held his cheek. After a few minutes Akaashi finally went inside again and slid down behind the front door. He thought about what had just happened and blushed a deep red.

-

Bokuto was already a few hundred meters away, texting Kuroo about what had happened between him and Akaashi when he stopped in his tracks. Oh no. _OH NO_! He kissed Akaashi. Oh, he done fucked up. Bokuto sprinted back to Akaashi’s house.

Akaashi sat on the armchair in his living room, contemplating the events of his morning with his cat chilling on the armrest, when he heard a frantic knock at the front door.

“Bokuto-san, did you forget anything?” Bokuto was breathing heavily. He looked up at Akaashi, beautiful verdant eyes staring back at him. He really didn’t make this any easier.

“Kaashi, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what came over me. I … I wasn’t thinking straight” Bokuto was rambling, looking everywhere but Akaashi. But before Bokuto could continue his stream of consciousness, he felt soft lips brush his own. Akaashi was kissing him. _Akaashi was freaking kissing him_! When the realisation finally settled in, Bokuto kissed him back. Bokuto held Akaashi by the waist and pulled him closer to himself, trying to replicate last night's embrace. Akaashi threaded his hands through Bokuto’s hair until they settled around the older boy’s shoulders. Their kiss was soft and tender, the first of many. Bokuto wanted to protest when Akaashi eventually pulled away, but all thoughts left his brain when the younger boy said the following.

“I like you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that you can rely on your family and/or friends with your problems as insignificant as they might seem. You don't have to go through troubling times by yourself!
> 
> PS:Stay safe and don't go home with strangers!


End file.
